


Nightmares

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: This invaded my mind and wouldn’t leave. Lucky (well I hope) for you.





	Nightmares

“Dada!”

The cry made Aelin awake with a jolt. There was real fear in that small voice and it made Aelin’s heart crack.Yet Rowan still slept blissfully unaware beside her.

“Dada!”

Aelin nudged Rowan, “Rowan. Rowan. Wake up.”

He just groaned and rolled over.

Aelin sighed. “Buzzard. Your daughter needs you. Get up.”

“Huh?” Rowan enquired sleepily.

“Dada!”

The last desperate cry woke Rowan entirely, and in half a moment he was out of bed and out of the room.

Elspeth always called for Rowan in the night when she awoke from a bad dream and she was inconsolable until he comforted her. Luckily he had not been absent on a night when nightmares woke her from her sleep. Aelin lay back down facing the small crib that was set up a little way away. Elspeth luckily had also not woken her sleeping brother. Finian was a terror to get to sleep, he did not want to miss a single thing. Well, that’s what Aelin mused to herself and she rocked him most nights to stop him from screaming the entire palace to the ground. He made sure both his mother and father were keenly aware of his displeasure of being put out of action at such an early hour. Aedion often told Aelin that Finian reminded him of her when Aelin was that small. Aelin asked him how he even remembered and Aedion said it was something he would never forget. Even if her tried.

Little Elsie, though, was a different story entirely. She was so quiet, reserved, so at odds at to what Aelin had been when she was a girl. Although she had inherited her mother’s hair and eyes, Elspeth had definitely inherited her father’s solemn disposition. And Aelin thought it was adorable.

Aelin sighed, lamenting her lack of sleep. She blamed these nightmares on the stories the cadre told the little Princess. Aelin told them over and over there are things that should not be told to a two year old, but they ignored her. She was tempted at times to put them on nighttime guard duty outside Elsie’s door, except that Rowan was just as guilty as the rest of them. He just loved how enraptured Elsie got when he spoke and he sometimes didn’t realise how much detail he was going into. Aelin snorted softly to herself. Ridiculous fae males.

Soft footfalls made their way into the room and Aelin rolled over and saw Rowan coming in, their daughter in his arms and her little arms wrapped around his neck. Aelin couldn’t help but smile and Rowan smiled back as he slid into bed.

“What have you brought me?” Aelin whispered.

Bright turquoise eyes met her, still a little wet from tears.

“Elsie, is there something you wanted to ask Mama?” Rowan said.

Elspeth looked up at him then back to Aelin, “I stay here?”

“Of course my little one.” Aelin held out her arms and Elspeth crawled into them snuggling in close. “And tomorrow we’ll talk to your Uncles about what they tell you before bed. Maybe we’ll watch them clean up the toy room while we do it.”

Elsie giggled and turned so she could face Rowan as well. Then a little hand reached out to him and he took in his own, rubbing it softly. Within a few moments Elsie was once again asleep, her breathing deep and even. Aelin kissed her head and looked over at Rowan who was just watching them both.

Neither of them said anything. Because nothing needed to be said, They both knew how perfect this moment was and how much love existed in that dark room so late in the night. 


End file.
